The present application relates to a variable speed air compressing system, for example, an industrial variable speed air compressing system.
Industrial air compressors are used in factories and industry to power pneumatic and other devices that require compressed air. Such applications may include hand tools (such as drills or sprays), robotic mechanisms with pneumatic joints, pneumatic lifts, etc.